SOLDADO
by Natyqg
Summary: "El soldado es un héroe aunque muere en la guerra" / Recordaba el momento en el que dijo que uno jamás debía arrepentirse de la decisión que tomaba / Tenía algo en el pecho que lo molestaba...Una presión. / Él no pudo hacer nada...Llegó tarde. / Morir por las alas de la libertad, morir sin alcanzarla. / Después de todo, era un soldado...Ellos jamás demuestran sus sentimientos.


_**SOLDADO**_

 **·**

 **·  
·**

" _El soldado es un héroe aunque muere en la guerra"_

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

Recordaba el momento en el que dijo que uno jamás debía arrepentirse de la decisión que tomaba, maldecía sus palabras. Una decisión es probablemente la acción más peligrosa que toma el ser humano, una decisión se juega a un todo o nada, una decisión puede cambiar tu vida en cuestión de segundos...

 _Como la de él, como la de ellos..._

Podía repetir con exactitud las palabras que le dirigió a Eren en aquella expedición número 57, podía rememorar la cara de espanto de aquel recién graduado e incluso podía hacerse una idea de como estaba la suya en ese momento, intachable, _fría..._

 _Y la cara de todos ellos ante la incertidumbre._

Cada segundo, cada endemoniado segundo se reprochaba el momento en el que había dejado a su escuadrón atrás, el momento en el que _la_ había dejado atrás. Porque por muy de _la élite_ que fueran, seguían siendo frágiles humanos a merced de titanes.

 _Y él no pudo hacer nada...Llegó tarde._

Caminó lentamente entre los cuerpos de sus compañeros, llegando inevitablemente al de ella, al de la chica de cabello dorado y ojos de esperanza, la chica que protegía...Su prometida, Petra Ral. En su cabeza resonaba su nombre como si fuera la única palabra que conocía...

 _Sus ojos siempre tintados de alegría ahora contemplaban el vacío..._

Se agachó para acariciar su rostro manchado con sangre seca, su piel carecía del tinte rosado natural de sus mejillas y estaba fría como la nieve en invierno. Cerró sus ojos con delicadeza, contemplando como cambiaba su expresión a una serena.

 _Tenía algo en el pecho que lo molestaba...Una presión._

Olvidó por unos momentos que estaba de servicio, que en cualquier momento podrían atacar titanes, que tenía a sus compañeros desmembrados a unos metros, que no había llegado a tiempo, que ella estaba... _Muerta._

La recostó en su regazo sin perturbar su descanso eterno. Acarició de nuevo sus mejillas y no pudo evitar recordar los momentos que vivió con esa pequeña: los cafés de la mañana, los abrazos, los besos, esos _"te quiero"_...Simplemente, tuvo que comprender que nunca más escucharía su voz entre el tormento de su conciencia.

 _Su dulce y aniñada voz..._

Y también comprendió que aquello que sentía en su pecho era dolor, el dolor de una pérdida, y, que el picor de sus ojos, era aquello que hacía tiempo no dejaba salir...Lágrimas. Joder, en realidad, lo que entendió por encima de todo...Es que la amaba, amaba a esa criatura que descansaba para siempre en sus brazos.

 _Nunca más despertaría..._

Se arrepintió de no haberle dicho tantas cosas...De no haberle dados más besos, más muestras de afecto, más de todo. Pero esa no era su naturaleza, él era un soldado, un asesino, defensor de la humanidad y su deber era morir en batalla, recibir el mayor honor para uno de su clase.

 _Morir por las alas de la libertad, morir sin alcanzarla._

Cortó el escudo de su amada y lo besó, era lo único que demostraba que ella había existido, que ella había sido real, _muy, muy_ real. Lo guardó en su bolsillo con cuidado y miró su rostro una vez más antes de dejarla recostada en el suelo.

–Descansa, Petra Ral, soldado de élite de la Legión de Reconocimiento.- Susurró sin dejar de mirarla.- Fallecida en batalla en el año 850.- Apretó sus puños y se giró.

A la medida que se marchaba de aquel bosque para ayudar a otros compañeros, se pudo notar algo en su rostro...Lágrimas que caían y que demostraban que ese capitán tenía sentimientos, que jamás olvidaría la pérdida de su compañera...

 _Después de todo, era un soldado...Ellos jamás demuestran sus sentimientos. Él era Levi Rivaille._


End file.
